Aunque termines
by Sayume
Summary: [OneShot] Kurama descubre que hay diferentes formas de quitar el aire... Yaoi HxK. Reviews onegai!


Le pueden poner el fin que quieran a este fic n.n Por la extraña idea de este... mi mente estaba un poco ida en estos tiempos :P No esperen tanto de esto. Principalmente iba a ser un Drabble, pero como ya pasó las 500 palabras, que mas da.   
Ehm, espero que les guste, y si tendrán tiempo, un review no queda nada mal :P

**Advertencia: **Yaoi Hiei x Kurama

**Nota**: Los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Dedicatoria:** A todos los que me apoyan (Sayume los puede contar con una mano, y sobran) Pero generalmente a mi amigo Jahir :) Te quiero mucho!

"Aunque termines"

_Por: Sayume_

- - - - - --

_Mi deseo. _

_Mi deseo ya no es más que un sueño..._

Un lindo Sábado por la tarde me pongo a ver el cielo, echándome cuidadosamente en el pasto, cuidando de que mi cabello no se enrede con los palitos de madera y demás cosas que pueden caer desde el árbol de mi costado. Las horas se pasan rápido y me veo ante la tentación de cerrar mis orbes ojos y dejar que el viento suave toque mi cara, y también estiro mis brazos a mis costados cansadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos localizo un sonido. No le tomo importancia y sigo descansando. Y es que esta semana ha sido tan agotadora, que Urameshi podría golpearme con su famoso Rei-gun y no sentiría nada. Hasta me daría gracia y podría hasta reírme en su cara. Descarto ese pensamiento al saber lo que seguiría y cuidar mi salud mental.

Hum, me llevo bien con todos, supongo. No me gusta en lo absoluto tener... amigos, compañeros... a veces llegan ser tantos que se te aglomeran y no te dejan hacer nada.

Siento algo en mi estómago, y repentinamente algo me quita la respiración.

-"Auch"- digo relativamente.

Me acomodo de donde estaba y pongo una mano en el suelo para sostenerme, y la otra en mi vientre. _"Eso dolió..."_ Instantáneamente cierro mis ojos.

-"Disculpe, señor... Lo siento mucho no era mi intención espero me perdone en verdad lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,... "

La voz de esa niña me exasperaba, y es que no dejaba de hablar. Opté por no decir groserías en su cara (lo que me recordó a Hiei, me reí) e intenté llamar su atención y hablar como siempre.

-"Oye niña, ya te disculpaste, no tienes porque hacerlo de nuevo... "- le dije. Ella parecía no haberme escuchado y seguía hablando, apretaba tan fuertemente su puño que parecía que tenía algo en ella, veía que estaba nerviosa. Chica extraña.

-"Niña... "- llamé su atención de nuevo, y tampoco me respondió. Decidí buscar a sus encargados con la mirada, y los encontré. Estaban mirando hacia acá y por sus caras (una señora gorda y fea, con otro igual) parecía que estaban, ejem, rajando. Me sentí incómodo y devolví mi vista a la chica (que seguía hablando, para milagro) y puse una mano en su hombro y la zarandeé levemente.

-"Si?"- me preguntó inocentemente- "No me va a pegar, verdad?"- dijo con miedo en sus ojos, mientras se le llenaban de lágrimas. En vez de darme desagrado por no haberse callado ni un minuto (Santo Dios!) me dio un poco de pena y le propuse algo.

-"Sabes, creo que eres una niña muy buena. Me podrías llevar con tus padres, por favor."

-"Y me perdonas?"- dijo con una cara llena de ilusión, con sus ojitos de estrellitas. Sudé gotita por eso.

-"Ehm, sí sí, te perdono"

-"Sabes, tú también eres muy bueno"

No respondí y seguí caminando detrás de sus pasos. Realmente sus padres eran aquellos, y también no paraban de mirarme mal. Al ver que ella se detuvo, también lo hice. Un silencio incómodo lleno el lugar y opté por hablar para rápidamente salir de aquí.

-"... Su hija... "- pensándolo bien, no sabía que decir; y me estaba poniendo un poco 'nervioso'.- "... Me lanzó _accidentalmente _una pelota; no causó problemas. La traje por si usted estaba...-- "

-"Gracias por traerla, ahora si me haces el favor, podrías retirarte, si?"- me dijo como si yo fuera un perro de la calle. ¿Y esta que se cree?

Ya tengo suficiente con que Hiei me hablé así, pero viniendo de ella, no lo pude soportar.

- - - - - --

-"Ahh... que lindo día. Encantador, si me preguntan." Me acomodé más plácidamente debajo del árbol en que me encontraba y di un gran suspiro, mientras volvía a estirar mis brazos a mis costados.

-"Hola, Hiei. Que casualidad encontrarnos por aquí, cierto?"-

-"La verdad, no. Te encontré armando escándalo con una humana gorda, y decidí observarte desde el árbol. Así que ya estaba tomando un descanso por allí. Algún problema?"- me dijo como retándome

Me quedé mudo.

Ciertamente yo esperaba que Hiei terminara su oración en el _'La verdad, no' _como siempre hacia, no que me contara toda su vida. Y es que eso fue algo... chocante.

-"Estás bien, Hiei?"-

-"Eso debería decirte yo. ¿De cuando acá te vas a pelear con cualquier gorda que se te cruce?"-

-"Ven acá, siéntate conmigo"-

Pasaba todo lento cerca de Hiei, y es que pasar el tiempo cerca de mi mejor amigo, me tranquilizaba.

-"A mi también me tranquiliza..."-

De nuevo me quedé en silencio. Una venita apareció en mi frente. Levanté mi mano y le di su respectivo golpe en la nuca a Hiei, que lo dejó noqueado.

-"Oye, que te tienes!"- me reclamó mientras sobaba la parte en la que lo golpeé. Eso me dio gracia, disimulé risa y sonreí.

-"Solamente trata de no leer mi mente muy seguido, ok?"-

-"Hmgr. Como quieras... "- volví a cerrar mis ojos y me acosté (Dios, se está volviendo manía en este día) cuando de repente el aire se me fue de nuevo y tuve que tomar una gran bocanada para recuperarme. (En otras palabras, un codazo)

-"Dios, Hiei, que te pasa!"

-"Solamente que ese golpe me dolió, en serio"- cuando acabó la frase me miró con burla. Bien, debo aceptar que a mí también me dolió, y mucho, pero lo que él me ha mandado dolió peor.

-"Lo siento... "-le decía- "No debí pegarte tan fuerte"

-"Hmn... lo mismo"- la forma en que se disculpó no pareció como si fuera una, pero con el gruñoncito no se puede esperar más.

-"_Auch_"

¡Rayos!

Corporalmente me seguía doliendo, mentalmente... también. Me hace suponer que Hiei también formó con otras ideas ese golpe.

-"Oye, Hiei... te agradezco por... estar a mi lado... Hoy"

Hiei me volvió a quitar la respiración... pero de una forma diferente. Y junto con la respiración, me robó un beso. Movía sus labios por los míos, y no dejaba de hacerlo. Sus manos se paseaban por todo el contorno de mi rostro, y no dejaba de hacerlo. Yo: me sentía en el cielo. Las manos exploraban todo, y pararon en mi pecho. Se movían ahí ahora. Si bien antes estaba en el cielo, me sumergía en el paraíso hoy.

-"También te... lo agradezco... "-decía entrecortado por falta de aire.

Mientras se abrazaba a mí y seguía sus pasos, no podía pensar en más que este había sido el comienzo de un fin de semana... activo.

-"Shu, Shuiichi!"

Y mi madre... llegó...

(Gotita por parte de Kurama y Hiei. Un grito que se escuchó en todo el parque, por parte de... Shiori.)

Owari 


End file.
